


Peaches in a Plastic Cup

by muse_of_mbaku



Series: Peaches in a Plastic Cup [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Character(s) of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: Olabisi and M'Baku, students among a small group of Jabari students attending an American university, are trying to navigate the space between friends and lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

Olabisi could feel the coldness of the concrete seeping through the denim of her shorts. Her arms were dotted with goosebumps, but she refused to leave the solitude of the porch. Her head was hurting and the volume inside the party was far too loud to help with that. Even the muffled music coming from every open window and door was too loud. In moments like these, she longed for the quietness of the mountains. She missed home, but home was still a year away.

She hated coming to these things, imploring her roommates to leave her be and let her stay happily tucked away doing her own thing. But each time that semester, they’d played dress up with her body and canvas with her face and drug her to crowded houses where the air was sticky and the liquid passed around in plastic cups was like sweet fire. And each time, she’d find herself sitting on a porch with the night air swirling around her, waiting until one of them stumbled by with a man or she had to call a car to shuttle the lot of them back to campus. She just wanted to go home.

Olabisi swung her legs from her perch on the railing, listened the echo of her bright red Converse hitting the bricks and bouncing out into the street. This night her “friends” had let her be comfortable. She wasn’t poured into a dress and tottering around in heels that made her even taller than most of the people in the room. She was Jabari so she was used to size, but this was America and a big woman on a college campus wasn’t necessarily a prize. If it was possible to feel invisible and bulky at the same time, Olabisi was an expert. 

Pulling the slim phone from her hip pocket, she pressed her thumb to it and brought it to life. No messages. Not that she expected any. Usually when they forced her to these parties, Olabisi would see them as they entered and then again when they left. She’d yet to figure out just exactly why they needed her to be there. Hell, she would have gladly come out into the night to pick them up if need be. Anything except being forced to take tentative sips of sugary liquor and pretending that she was feeling the music. She hated having to wash the smell of smoke out of her hair and how her skin always felt grimy when she finally collapsed in her bed. Olabisi didn’t enjoy greasy diner food as the sun was coming up or being in the midst of fights when things went wrong. She wanted to go home.

She tapped out a quick message, mulled over sending it before hitting the arrow. 

,i>Hey. You still here?

She waited for the ellipsis of reply. She hoped it would come quickly and she’d at least have someone to talk to even if it was only through text.

_Yea. What’s up?_

She felt herself ease a bit. M’Baku was still somewhere in the throng of people crowding the house. Olabisi imagined he was holding court in the kitchen, a red cup dwarfed in his large hand. He was probably smiling or his head was thrown back in laughter. And there’d be a cluster of women around him vying for his attention. That was always the case.

_Nothing. Just ready to get out of here. Busy?_

They’d started school together, but M’Baku, as had been the case at home, was an easy favorite of everyone around him. Even if he wasn’t a star defensive tackle, Olabisi knew people would flock to him. She’d seen the jealously from the football groupies when they walked campus together or when he draped a muscled arm across her shoulders. Part of her wanted to believe it was because he actually felt something for her, but the other part, the side that always seemed to win, told her it was their common tribe that bonded them. Nothing more, nothing less. Still, he was usually always there when she called and that was a comfort so far from home.

Olabisi was just finishing pulling the plaid shirt over her tank top when she heard the wooden porch slats creaking behind her. Then one thick leg came into view and then another before M’Baku’s massive frame settled beside her. He snaked an arm around her waist and hugged her to him quickly before letting her go.

“You good?” Neither of them glanced at each other, opting to stare out into the empty street.

“Yep. You know how this goes. Olabisi and the porch reunited at yet another party.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“I know this isn’t your scene. I can make sure you get home.”

M’Baku sloshed the liquid around in his cup. “Or you can come inside and enjoy yourself.”

It was then her turned to her, the action causing his thigh to press against hers. She shivered.

“See. You’re cold. Come on.”

“Yea. Cold.” That’s what it was. Not the sudden jolt of his body grazing hers or the rush she felt when he’d hugged her. He rose and outstretched his hand to her. When she hesitated, he wiggled his fingers and smiled that mischievous grin she looked forward to seeing whenever he was around. Olabisi took his hand, allowed him to hold hers, and trailed behind him into the open door.

She let him snake her through the jampacked living room and into the kitchen where the number of people had thinned. She stifled a giggle at the couple pressed against the refrigerator. They were oblivious to everything around them, his tongue lapping at her ear and her doing her best to avoid spilling her drink, eyes rolling every time he spoke.

“This type of love ain’t rational, it’s physical. You feel me, baby?”

M’Baku gave Olabisi a side eye and bit his lip to hold in his laughter. He beckoned for her to follow him to the other end of the room. When she caught up to him, he handed her a fresh cup. It was cold, the condensation making the plastic slippery in her hand. This liquid tasted like peaches and it went down a lot easier than her first two cups. Olabisi knew this needed to be her last. She could feel her ears warming, her sign that tipsiness was falling over into drunk.

M’Baku filled a cup for himself and leaned against the counter. Olabsi mimicked his position. It was getting warm so she stripped down to her tank again, tying the plaid shirt around her waist.

“I’m still surprised you got a tattoo.” One of his large digits moved to trace the beginnings of the half sleeve she’d started a few months ago. “It’s dope, though.”

Olabisi wasn’t listening. She was trying to steady herself because his tracing of the ink in her skin was making her stomach, and elsewhere, clench. She felt flush and chugged the rest of her drink. She shook the empty cup at him and he chuckled before raising one finger and filling it again.

“That’s your last one. I know you’re a lightweight.”

Olabisi scoffed. “I am not. This is nothing. What is this? Some vodka and lots of schnapps? This is like juice!”

M’Baku cocked his head. “Alright, Joy.”

She always liked his nickname for her. Considering her name meant bringing joy, it was thoughtful and she appreciated it. They fell into comfortable silence. Occasionally, someone would step into the kitchen and make small talk with him and others the two of them chatted about home and their course loads. The grazes of his body against hers were not lost on Olabisi. She was sure he wasn’t doing it intentionally, but it felt good. Better than she should probably admit. She was starting to feel bolder than she should as she cast glances at him when he wasn’t looking.

Before she found herself doing something she shouldn’t, Olabisi bent over the counter, letting the breeze from the open window fan across her face.

“Ears warm, huh?” M’Baku chuckled and she couldn’t help but to smile at the sound of it.

Before the smile could leave her lips, his large hand was sweeping down her spine. She arched into his hand and heard a small noise escape from him. She was glad he was unable to see her chewing her bottom lip, but she knew he could probably feel the hitch in her breath.

Olabisi stood. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Before he could reply she was already past the kitchen door. She’d lied. The bathroom was an excuse to get away from him. When he’d touched her, she wanted to arch into his body and let him do what he wanted. That couldn’t happen. Because M’Baku had his choice of any girl on campus and for the last three years she’d been just a friend.

Olabisi planted herself in the corner of the dining room trying to get herself under control. When a tray of shots passed her, she snatched two and downed them quickly before grabbing a third. So much for nerves. Now her ears were beyond warm. In fact, all of her skin felt aflame. She should probably get M’Baku to take her home.

When she made it to the threshold of the kitchen, Olabisi’s mind changed. The sight of M’Baku, his long legs stretched out before him, the black t-shirt pulled tightly across his chest, and the slip of smile he gave her when he noticed her returning made her throw caution to the wind. She started towards him, determined to keep her steps steady. Her final step brought her directly in front of him. He looked down at her curiously.

“Shots, Joy? Seriously?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“I can smell the liquor. You’re drunk and I’m taking you home.” He pushed his body from the counter and slipped his phone into his pocket. “Give me your phone. I’ll text your girl and let her know you’re leaving with me.”

“No! I’m not as think as you drunk I am.” Olabisi jabbed a finger at him “If I was drunk, would I be able to do this?”

She gathered a handful of his shirt and pulled him to her level before crashing her lips to his. The mixture of the taste of him and the alcohol made her unsteady. She felt M’Baku’s arms come around her, anchoring her to him. They enjoyed the meld of their mouths for what seemed like too brief of a time before he pulled away. He kept her close.

“You’re drunk, ‘Bisi. This isn’t right.”

“I’m not drunk! What? You don’t like me? I get it! I’m not your type. Not some football thot waiting to get on her knees for you?”

Olabisi knew it was the liquor talking, but she couldn’t stop the words from spilling from her mouth. “I’ve been trying to get you to notice me for three years, ‘Baku! Three years of pretending I didn’t want to do that!”

She tried to wiggle out of his arms, but it was to no avail.

“I’m not letting you go until you calm down. Understand?” He didn’t sound angry, just concerned. Despite her drunken anger, Olabisi could feel it. She softened a bit.

“’I know it would be just for tonight but tell me I’m the only one. Even it’s not true.”

Olabisi’s liquid courage ran dry. She was so dumb. Drunk begging in a sweltering kitchen at a party she never wanted to be at with a man who’d probably avoid her like the plague in the morning.

“Take me home. I’ll be quiet.”

He nodded and started to lead her out of the kitchen. Olabisi couldn’t stop her heart from sinking into her stomach. She knew her hangover would be much worse because of it. When they reached M’Baku’s car, he held the passenger side door open for her and waited for her to settle before closing it. When he pulled off from the curb, Olabisi let down the window and closed her eyes. The cool night air settled her stomach a bit. M’Baku’s measured voice filled the car. 

“I’m taking you back to my place, Joy. Once you’re sober we’ll discuss why you think I choose anyone but you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Olabisi woke by degrees. First, she could feel the pleasant sting of sunlight on her skin. Then she smoothed her hands over the cotton beneath her body. Finally, her eyes slid open and took in her surroundings. She was most definitely in M’Baku’s bed.

She was splayed on her stomach with a pillow tucked into the crook of her arm, the comforter and flat sheet tangled with her legs. Olabisi stretched until she heard her bones crack and then curled up again. Her eyes had nearly fluttered closed when she heard the soft creak of the bedroom door opening. Embarrassment heated her face immediately. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep he’d leave and while he was occupied she could slip out of his apartment. Olabisi had no such luck.

There was the clink of glass and china coupled with the thump of something being set on the desk. Then the measured footsteps that ceased directly next to the bed.

“’Bisi? You gotta get up.”

When she didn’t answer, the mattress dipped with his weight and his scent filled the space around her. She held her eyes tight.

“Joy. Wake up.” He said it quietly and she was shocked he wasn’t shaking her and forcing her out into the hallway.

At his second ignored request, M’Baku moved closer to her. Olabisi felt the bottom drop out of her stomach when the back of his hand stroked her cheek followed by his fingers tracing the bridge of her nose. She wanted to part her lips and moan, but hadn’t she made a fool of herself enough in the last twenty-four hours? She’d started to chastise herself but was rudely interrupted by the quick dig of M’Baku’s hands in her ribs. He wiggled them and she burst out laughing. Damn him.

“Stop faking and get up. Food’s getting cold.” The bed rose when he stood.

Knowing she would no longer be able to avoid M’Baku, or execute her escape, Olabisi turned over and peeked beneath the blankets. Her clothes were gone and she was covered in one his t-shirts, the school’s logo stretched across her chest.

“Your clothes are in the dryer. And no, I didn’t take them off. You did that yourself. Yes, you did throw up.” He sounded amused and failed to keep a snort from ending his sentence.

She couldn’t remember much after he’d driven off from the party, but it was clear the embarrassment had continued. “I’m sorry, ‘Baku.”

Olabisi was fiddling with her hands when he returned to the bed, a tray balanced on one massive forearm. He bent briefly and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“I told you that you’re a lightweight. You need to eat.”

The thought of food made her stomach lurch. “I can’t.”

“But you will. I’ll get you some aspirin and water.”

He placed the tray gently across her lap and retreated. Had she not already been nauseous, Olabisi would have swooned. He’d made her tea and clearly had no trouble remembering her favorite breakfast. The sesame bagel was perfectly toasted and slathered with real butter. The plums were dark as midnight and cold to the touch. And she didn’t have to take a sip to know the juice was cranberry.

When he returned, he held out a bottle of water and waited for her to pluck the two small pills from his palm. She nodded before swallowing them and sipping the water. The bed dipped again as he sat.

“Eat.” He gestured towards the tray. “Or at least try.”

Olabisi selected a plum and bit into the dark skin, savoring the tart bite followed by the sweetness of the fruit’s flesh. She let out a moan of appreciation as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, M’Baku’s dark gaze was storming with desire.

“Sooo…” Olabisi crooned. She didn’t know how to break the awkwardness. Biting once again into the juicy flesh of the plum, she knew that all M’Baku had to do was look at her with those darkened eyes once again and she would be tasting his lips instead of the fruit in her hand.

“Sooo...” He was mocking her while staring directly at her. “When are we going to talk?”

“I gotta eat right?” Nope. Not doing this.

“Yea. You finish up. I’ll go get your clothes from the dryer.” M’Baku gave her a pointed look before retreating from the room.

Olabisi heard him pause briefly in the hallway. When his footsteps could no longer be heard, she relaxed. Shoving a huge bite of bagel into her mouth, she chewed furiously while she searched for her phone and shoes. Technically, the t-shirt was long enough to be a dress. She could survive a quick car share back to her apartment wearing only it and her Converse. She let out a small shout when she spied her phone on the desk charging. Then she immediately felt guilty. He’d made sure it was plugged in while she was throwing up and probably acting like an asshole. She’d apologize, but for now she needed to get some distance to wrap her mind around her actions at the party.

She was cramming her feet into her tied shoes with the rest of the bagel hanging from her mouth when he returned. He cleared his throat and startled her.

“Running?” He laid the still warm stack of clothing next to her on the bed. “Take a shower and I’ll take you home. Deal?”

Olabisi felt like he was about to spring a trap but agreed and retreated into the bathroom.

***

“Done avoiding me yet?”

When Olabisi emerged from the bathroom, a puff of steam following her, M’Baku was leaned against the wall opposite the door. His arms, crossed in front of his midsection, bulged and it was hard for her to take her eyes from them.

“I’m not avoiding you. I needed a shower and you promised to take me home.” She moved her eyes from the brown expanse of his biceps and cast them to the belt on the robe she wore.

“I lied. Let’s go.”

He reached for her hand and she willingly let herself be pulled down the hallway stairs and into his living room. Olabisi was always impressed with how neat his space tended to be. Everything was in its place. It wasn’t controlled chaos. It was just controlled. Of course, he had the typical flat screen television and gaming system, but the room was also dominated by bookcases filled to capacity. Those groupies, always ready and willing to go straight to his bed, probably would have never stopped there to see what those shelves contained. He’d always granted her access to whatever books she wanted, but Olabisi was afraid she’d be too embarrassed to ever visit again.

M'Baku swept his hand towards the sofa and she sat, drawing her legs beneath her. He took a seat on the opposite end. She didn’t want to look at him so she concentrated on the weave of the robe covering her. It was thick and obviously cost a pretty penny.

“The robe isn’t that interesting, ‘Bisi.”

Olabisi bit her lip and let out a sigh. “Fine. What do we need to talk about?”

He sucked his teeth. “I swear you are so childish. You know quite well what we need to discuss. And I don’t want to hear that it was the alcohol. Speak.”

The brusqueness of the final word let her know she couldn’t avoid M’Baku any longer.

“I was drunk. Really drunk and I shouldn’t have put you in that situation. I apologize.”

“Try again. This time make it the truth.” He was unimpressed but still patient.

Olabisi threw her had back and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. When she returned to an upright position, he was still waiting on his answer. She puffed her cheeks and blew out air.

“Alright! I like you! Really like you and I have since we came here. Happy?” She refused to look at him.

M’Baku’s silence made her already unsettled stomach churn even more. Olabisi wanted to cry. What was the point of him making her tell him if all he was going to do was ignore it?

The curl of M’Baku’s fingers around her ankle was surprising and electric. When he tugged it gently to unfurl her legs from beneath her, she finally raised her eyes. He looked determined and pulled a bit harder until her seated position became her flush on her back. Then he was canopied over her, a bit of a grin breaking across his face. He leaned in, planted the softness of his lips to the column of her neck.

“You like me, huh?”

Olabisi swallowed. “Maybe.”

His lips pressed again before shifting to her cheek. “Maybe? I think I can convince you that you do.”

Whatever quip she’d planned was swallowed by his mouth coming to rest on hers. M’Baku maneuvered one large hand behind her head, the other resting on the splay of her waist. It could have been the shock of him kissing her, but Olabisi let him lead. She was content not to be the aggressor this time around.

“How about now?” he mumbled against her lips.

“You’ve made some interesting arguments,” Olabisi laughed. “I should be asking if you like me.”

M’Baku pulled back from her face a bit. “How are you not aware of that?”

“Because you’ve never told me. I should have gotten you drunk.”

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. The combination of his warm breath and the tickle of his beard made Olabisi shiver.

“I like you, Joy. Is that clear enough?”

When she nodded he kissed her deeply again. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, where do we go from here?”


	3. Chapter 3

Nervous wasn’t adequate enough of a word to describe what Olabisi was feeling. Somewhere on her block, M’Baku was making the final leg of his drive to her home. He’d driven her there last weekend after a day of kisses and cuddling and sleeping on his sofa. Olabisi had practically floated from his car and into her apartment. Her roommates had questioned her about where she’d been since leaving the party because after M’Baku’s text about taking her home, there’d been radio silence. Content to have the memory and feel of M’Baku all to herself, Olabisi had simply said she’d been out with some of the other Jabari students and they’d left her alone.

But for the duration of the week she and M’Baku had barely seen each other. Their classes weren’t necessarily synced, but several times a week they found the time to have lunch at one of the dining halls on campus. It had been their tradition since freshmen year to trek to Stewart Hall’s café and pile their trays with turkey hoagies and fries before settling into their favorite table near the windows and a mounted television. They’d eat comfortably settled next to each other, occasionally diverting their attention to something entertaining on trashy daytime talk shows or to people watch and indulge in the snark that endeared them to each other.

This week, however, saw their time split between football responsibilities for him and writing assignments for her. Yet, M’Baku had made the sweetest of efforts by texting her good morning before his early practice and sending her sweet dreams before she drifted off to slumber. And last night, they’d video chatted until the conversation died down and Olabisi’s eyes had grown heavy. When she woke, she found M’Baku smiling at her. He’d been watching her sleep. Now, she was perched nervously on her sofa waiting for him to arrive for their date.

She’d been insistent when he’d asked her that they could easily order in and watch Netflix, but M’Baku would not have it. He argued that was normal for them as friends and he wanted it to be very clear she was no longer just that to him. So, he’d told her to be ready for dinner and requested she wear something beautiful. There Olabisi sat in a teal, raw silk dress that made her feel gorgeous. She knew M’Baku would be appreciative of the tattoo he’d yet to see. It was positioned atop one of her thick thighs and when she sat the subtle slit in the dress’s skirt fell over her thigh. She was certain his hand would find its way to that expanse of skin at some point during the night. She was looking forward to it.

As expected, M’Baku was on time. Olabisi was not surprised. What he said he would do he did. When the door swung open so did her smile. He was so handsome she stuttered out a hello. The blue suit, hugging each part of his body, should have been a crime. Olabisi knew she was in trouble when his rich laughter filled the doorway.

“Like what you see, Joy?” He pressed forward from the hallway and into the living room. “I’m definitely enjoying my view.”

He snaked an arm around her waist and drew her close to him. His lips pressed to her forehead. The curve of her jaw. The crux of her neck. Then finally, pressed hesitantly to her mouth. The tiny gasp that escaped at the warmness of his lips was swallowed by M’Baku’s greedy kiss. The merge of their mouths had gone from sweet to passionate within a matter of seconds. When he lifted his head, Olabisi pouted. Not only because of the cool air settling on her lips, but at the absence of his body enveloping hers. He noticed.

“It’s okay, usana. I plan on tasting you many more times before the evening’s done.”

He was motioning for her to gather her wrap and clutch when he paused and raised an eyebrow at something behind her. Olabisi turned to see her roommates peeking around the dining room doorframe. She cleared her throat in annoyance when they stepped fully into the room.

“Heeeeey, M’Baku!”

The smarmy voice of Abby pissed Olabisi off. She’d only accepted her as a roommate to avoid having to move onto campus and into the dorms. Where Olabisi was more than willing to keep her circle small, Abby wanted everyone to know her and for everyone to be her friend. It had taken several blowups for them to come to an agreement that bringing the party back to their place each weekend was not going to fly. And now Olabisi wasn’t feeling how she was batting her eyes and pushing up her breasts. Olabisi’s fingers gripped onto her clutch for dear life. She cut her eyes at Ngozi, the third of their trio. She acted as a middle man and was usually able to diffuse things. Olabisi was Jabari, but she was trying her best not to be “intimidating” because a foreign brown woman going clean the fuck off on a blue eyed American like Abby wasn’t going to end well.

“Hi,” Ngozi greeted M’Baku as she grabbed Abby’s elbow. “Enjoy your date with ‘Bisi.”

She started to drag Abby from the room, but the other woman wrenched her arm free and made her way to M’Baku who eyed her with amusement. She flipped a curtain of brown hair over her shoulder, some of which skimmed Olabisi’s arm. She stopped short of reaching out and yanking out a chunk.

When Abby had the goddamn nerve to place a thin hand to M’Baku’s chest, Olabisi saw red. She’d taken her first step towards the woman when M’Baku stopped her with a soft look. He carefully wrapped his thick fingers around Abby’s wrist, careful not to apply any pressure, and dropped it with a grunt. He skirted around the shocked woman and gathered Olabisi in his arms again. His lips descended without a word and he took her mouth with a passion that made her head spin. When he broke their mouths apart, he ran a thumb across her bottom lip.

“I love chocolate.” He nodded briefly to the other women and guided Olabisi from the apartment.

In his car, M’Baku’s laugh made Olabisi join in until she was in tears. Her sides hurt and the sound of the two of them trying to catch their breath made the laughter start all over again. When they finally gathered themselves, M’Baku pulled off into the night, one hand on the steering wheel and the other gripping her hand between their thighs.

The drive was comfortable. The music just loud enough to make Olabisi daydream to the quiet storm mix. The heat on just enough to make her feel a bit flush and subdued in a delicious way. Had she not been so nervous, she could have curled up with her head on M’baku’s shoulder and fallen asleep, content to let him guide her to wherever he so chose. Occasionally, the rumble of his voice would break the silence and the rise and fall of their voices would fill the car until things lulled again. That silence wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, it was the first time Olabisi didn’t feel she had to talk to seem interesting or to fill the awkward spaces. M’Baku made her feel free and secure at the same time.

When he guided the car into the valet of a city center restaurant, her heart leapt a bit. She’d been on dates, but somewhere in her gut she felt as if M’Baku was going to do his best to woo her. Helping her out of the car, M’Baku handed the keys to the valet and draped the wrap around her shoulders. The late September air was cool and she knew he’d noticed the goosebumps on her arms. Olabisi clutched the wrap with one hand and let M’Baku’s engulf the other. The brush of their bodies as they walked was natural and as she wanted to in the car, Olabisi felt the urge to rest against his shoulder. This time she allowed it. He responded with a forehead kiss and a continuation of the story he was telling. All around them the city glittered and towered. The streets were alive with young couple clattering the sidewalks with heels and leaving trails of cologne in their wakes. Olabisi, for the first time in recent memory, felt like she belonged. She was on the arm of a brutally handsome man who when he looked at her made her feel like she was the center of the world. She was drunk with the feel of his thumb stroking her skin and how solid he felt when she leaned into him to laugh. This is what she’d wanted for the three years it took her to build up the drunken nerve to kiss him.

The restaurant was perched at a height that lay the city out before them. They’d taken an elevator up fifty-two floors and exited the car into a sea of glass and expansive views. Olabisi was floored. It was beautiful. She didn’t want to know just how much money M’Baku was spending. Despite his status back home, and the family she’d come from as well, the Jabari students on campus weren’t flashy with the funds available to them. M’Baku was humble, so the fact he was treating her was special.

Dinner was delicious but had taken a backseat to how drawn she was to M’Baku. She’d known him for years but looking at him now she saw something new. He was charming and flirtatious. He looked at her in a way that made her want to blush and straddle him in the same breath. She could only imagine what it would feel like to have the full weight of him pressed against her body while he stretched and filled her. What it would feel like to experience the roughness of his palms over the entirety of her skin and not only the small stretches her clothing allowed. And Olabisi especially wanted to know the sounds of his pleasure in her ear as they shared each other’s bodies.

Olabisi was staring at his lips when M’Baku clearing his throat brought her back to reality.

“Joy? Are you even listening to me?”

“Umm sure. I agree.” She was flustered and had no idea what she was agreeing to.

“Really? My place or yours?”

Olabisi’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

‘I was asking you if we were going to end this evening at your place or mine?”

Olabisi took one last sip of the white wine in front of her, decided to throw caution to the wind.

“Yours. That way there’ll be no distractions.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Relax, Joy.”

The quietly spoken command blended perfectly with the amber splashes of light spattering on Olabisi’s skin. Every few feet, as M’Baku’s car made its way through the light city traffic, streetlamps appeared in the distance. Passing beneath them turned everything golden. By degrees, M’Baku’s hand made its way from the steering wheel to her thigh, his thumb fluttering over the tattoo she’d known he’d find. While he concentrated on the road, Olabisi took the opportunity to study him openly. There was no need to be shy now. With each rotation of the tires, the miles pushed away from the city center, back to his apartment, and to his bed.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen M’Baku for most of her young life. She’d seen him gangly and trying to grow into the height that had boomed over the course of a few summers. Olabisi had felt the first tinge of her crush their senior year in Wakanda. He’d returned from training with a squadron of Jabari warriors deep in the hinterlands fully muscled and confident in a way he hadn’t been when the school year ended. Back then, she’d simply been ‘Bisi. Now, she was his Joy and at the moment the warmth of his hand was massaging her thigh in an absentminded way that was the complete opposite of the heat starting to rise in her cheeks and elsewhere.

Olabisi cracked the window a few inches more and angled her frame towards M’Baku. The shift in her body repositioned his hand, his fingers now partially hidden in her dress’s slit. She hissed in a breath of air at the closeness of his fingertips to her inner thigh.

“Joy?” M’Baku’s voice was thicker than usual.

She watched him transfer his gaze from the road to her.

“Yea?” She managed to choke out. She stared back him through hooded lashes. The small quickness of her pink tongue darted out the lick her lips.

“You good?” He flicked his gaze back to the road momentarily and then back to her.

“Ummm…yea…I’m…” Whatever she intended to say died in her throat when one long finger extended and traced the lace edge of her panties. The hiss of air she’d taken in now tumbled from between her lips in a sigh.

“Understand this, usana. I’ve waited a very long time for you. I have every intention on enjoying you when I’m far from distracted.”

M’Baku hooked his hand around her thigh at a red light and slid her towards him. This time, both his of his hands left the steering wheel and came to rest on each side of her face. He pecked at her mouth tentatively, then will full passion before the light changed back to green. Olabisi felt like she was swimming. Refusing to leave the bubble of his presence, she sprawled her body next to him, head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the whoosh of the tires on the asphalt. Somewhere in her thoughts she heard, then felt, the rumble of M’Baku humming along with the radio. This exact moment, in all its ordinariness, was the comfort she’d always felt with him. It was what she was afraid of losing.

If perfect was possible, this was it. Somewhere between the amber streetlamps and the slamming of M’Baku’s car door, Olabisi had come to be perched on the edge of his bed. She was nervous in a way she had never been before. This was M’Baku. That meant something to her and she was sure the same was true for him. Before her, tilting her chin up upwards towards his, M’Baku was looking at her like the last bit of light left in the world. It set off another set of tremors.

“My sweetheart is nervous?”

She nodded tightly.

“It’s just me, Joy.”

She chuckled. “Just you? Just the boy I’ve been lusting after for three years getting ready to blow my back out,” Olabisi scoffed.

“Okay. No back blowouts this time then.”

M’Baku leaned forward, pressed her body flush against the mattress. Hooking one of her legs around his waist, he hoisted her closer to the headboard. Once he was satisfied with their positions, his hand moved between them. He kissed her until her head spun, then drew a single digit inside her. She arched against him in surprise and found her mouth captured in his. M’Baku caught her rhythm with his tongue and his finger. Olabisi wanted to moan loudly, but whatever sounds she made were swallowed by him and replaced with another sensation that started the cycle all over again.

By the time he moved his attention to her neck, palming one sensitive breast with his free hand, Olabisi felt her body tightening to point of cramping. She wanted to release, but release meant the feeling would end. As if M’Baku sensed her hesitation, he caught her eyes.

“Let go.”

She did. Then there was soft flip of her body on top of his. Olabisi spied the brightness of his smile in the darkness and followed suit with her own. Even in this intimacy, there was still her M’Baku with his personality. He rested his forehead against hers to give her high a chance to edge away.

“I want to be inside you so badly,” he murmured against her collarbone.

The subtle lift of her hips was his permission. Olabisi sank slowly onto him, gave herself time to adjust. She relaxed fully when M’Baku’s hand found a place at the small of her back. He used that hand to push and pull her gently until the spiral in her stomach started to build again. Olabisi felt M’Baku’s knees raise from the bed, his hand become two bracing her hips. He pressed down against her skin, softly thrust up with his. This pace persisted, slow and tender, until Olabisi felt the contracting of his thigh muscles beneath hers. The hands on her hips were now a vice grip on her waist grinding her onto his hardened shaft. Spurning her to rotate her hips faster was the guttural repeating of her name and grunts that soaked her even more.

M'Baku thrust so strongly beneath her that Olabisi pressed her chest to his and braced her head on the crux of shoulder. She felt the prick of tears in her eyes, her inability to make more than a few weak sounds of pleasure. She felt herself breaking apart, but M’Baku wrapped both arms around her and held her together for just a little while longer.

“Stay with me, Joy. Please.” The strain in his word matched the furious beating of her heart.

Olabisi responded with a kiss that paused him momentarily. M’Baku looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. She bit her lip and let out a cry when he brought his strokes back to full speed. Olabisi’s control of her body was lost. M’Baku had taken that and several more parts of her heart before the night was over.

Olabisi pushed a chunk of pineapple around her plate. Her belly was tight, but she’d been so appreciative of the breakfast that had awaited her that she’d wanted to eat every bite. When she’d finally managed to hold her eyes open, she’d pulled one of M’Baku’s game jerseys over her body and followed her nose to the kitchen. She’d taken a moment to prop her hip against the doorframe and admire the view. Football practice and workouts had most definitely enhanced his already muscled frame. Olabisi knew there was no mistaking that he was strong, but the hard angles most would expect were absent. He was solid, soft, and strong all in one package. A teddy bear built on a steel frame, she mused.

She must have let out a sign of appreciation because just as she had started to memorize the way the light filtering through the blinds had settled across his broad back and how the grey sweats clung to the thickness of his waist, he’d turned slowly with a smile that matched.

“Good morning, Joy. Sleep well?” There had been more than a hint of amusement in his voice. He knew damn well he’d put her to sleep.

“Morning, ‘Baku.” Heat rose in her cheeks when he made a languid sweep of her body clad in his jersey.

With minimal effort, he’d slid the skillet from the eye and turned off the flame. His walk towards her had been akin to stalking, the way his limbs seemed to move in slow motion. She’d been rooted in place, unable to move even an inch and by the time she’d come back to her own mind she was in his arms.

Now, she was also using the fruit as a distraction. She was afraid of looking M’Baku in the face. Things had certainly changed overnight. They changed even further with the kiss he’d planted on her before he settled her at the raised café table in his kitchen.

“Thank you again. You keep doing this and you might just spoil me.”

His rich laughter floated across the small table. “And that’s a problem?”

“It could be. Only time will tell.”

“There’s my ‘Bisi. Grumpy in the morning.”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Then what are you? No morning after glow?

There was that heat again. She stuttered over the beginning of her words. “There’s plenty of that. I’m just not sure of how things move from here.”

“So you want to have the what are we talk, eh?” He placed his fork next to his plate and took a gulp of juice before continuing. “What are we, ‘Bisi?”

Olabisi was stumped. She didn’t know what he wanted her to say. Was she supposed to say she’d been falling in love with him over the last three years and now that she had even a portion of him she didn’t want to give it up? Or was she supposed to play it cool and tell him that this was just a friends with benefits situation? Maybe that’s what he wanted to hear. He was who he was. There was never a shortage of women waiting in the tunnel on game day or lining the benches during practice or laughing loudly as they passed the open door of the weight room.

Olabisi was fully aware she couldn’t go back to seeing him as just a friend. That had been thrown to the wind the minute she’d reentered that kitchen and drunkenly kissed him. And when she’d accepted the date, she knew that looking at him as simply her fellow tribesman was done. And now, sitting across from him, nude beneath one of his jerseys, there was no way she was willing to let go.

“We are…” she paused to search for the correct words. “Dating? I mean if that’s what you want.”

She went back to pushing the pineapple around the plate.

“That’s exactly what I want. I was just waiting for you to say it.”

Olabisi had opened her mouth the speak when the jangle of keys in the door stopped her short.

“Baby? You here?”

The heat of her and M’Baku’s flirtation morphed to anger. He didn’t have roommates so whoever the mystery woman in the living room was had to be there for him. In a manner that hid her shame and anger, Olabisi stopped her fidgeting and slid off of her chair.

“Joy...”

A quick shake of her dark head and a raised hand paused M’Baku’s words. She’d barely made a step towards the doorway when the other woman came into view. Olabisi smiled as sweetly as she could. It wasn’t the woman’s fault. That honor belonged wholly to M’Baku.

“He’s all yours,” Olabisi threw over her shoulder before letting the first tear fall.

Behind her, muffled by her shaky breathing, she heard “Believe me, I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

Olabisi did her best to ignore the raised voices filtering from the kitchen. As quickly as possible she flung the jersey across the room and wrapped her discarded dress around her body. Simultaneously, she pressed her heels onto her feet and requested a car. Olabisi fumbled with her shoes and gave up on trying to strap them around her ankles. She gathered them, her clutch, and her phone into her hands. Giving the room one final scan for any other items, her gaze locked onto the bed. It was rumpled. Her stomach clenched knowing how dumb she’d been. A fucking conquest. That’s all she’d been to him. Fresh tears started to form. Olabisi batted them away and took a deep breath to steady herself.

“Man the fuck up!” she hissed at herself as she made her way into the hallway. She’d made it nearly to the door when she heard the heavy footsteps of M’Baku behind her. They were quickly followed by a set of heel clicks. 

“Joy! Wait. Let me explain.”

Had she been in the mood to be the least bit sympathetic, Olabisi would have analyzed the fear and shame in his voice. She wasn’t in the mood. Instead she reached for the door knob. She’d started turn it when M’Baku gripped her shoulders and spun her to face him. The fear in his voice matched the same emotion in his eyes. Had she known better, Olabisi would have thought he was on the verge of tears. But lying motherfuckers didn’t cry and that was exactly what he was.

Something in the stiffness of her body or the way she was shooting daggers into him made him release her.

“My car will be here in five minutes. I don’t have time for this and you clearly have more pressing matters, your highness.” She said the last two words like a secret between the two of them.

She watched M’Baku recoil. Since they’d arrived on campus the topic of his royal blood was one that rarely reared its head. And Olabisi certainly only used it in a joking manner up until that moment. She wanted him to feel how disconnected she was to him. He was one thing and she was another. She’d been wrong to think she’d ever stood a chance.

“Listen to me. This isn’t what you think.”

Olabisi rolled her eyes. “She has a key to your place. She let herself in. She called you baby. All that’s correct?”

His nostrils flared in anger before he grunted in the affirmative.

“So how is it not what I’m thinking? You have a girlfriend. A fuck buddy. Whatever she is!”

Olabisi gestured wildly towards the woman standing nearly hip to hip with the man she’d just proclaimed to be dating. The heels dangling from her finger swung with each word.

“Hello! I’m standing right here. I’m Sanura. Who are you?”

When the other woman stepped forward, M’Baku did as well to block her from getting too close. His eyes pleaded with Olabisi to stay calm.

“Well Sanura, I’m Olabisi and as I said before he’s all yours.”

The woman sucked her teeth. “Who ever said he wasn’t? I mean…” She gestured between the two of them. “He’s a big boy, but big girls have never really been his thing, ya know?”

Olabisi’s vision went red. “You wanna run that by me again?” The heels clattered to the floor.

“’Bisi. Please. Ignore her.”

“Then you check her, ‘Baku. Before she finds out about another kind of Jabari wood and gets her ass knocked out.” Olabisi’s words were low, deadly.

When Sanura went to speak, M’Baku whipped towards her.

“Do not say another word!”

Silence filled the foyer.

The tinny ding emitting from her phone let Olabisi know her ride had arrived.

“Good luck with that.”

She opened the door and made her way towards the steps. M’Baku followed her out after cautioning Sanura to stay exactly where she was. He pulled Olabisi to him once the door to his apartment closed. She pulled away.

“Don’t touch me! You have no right, no claim, and no ownership of me. Whatever say you had, you threw away. I don’t consort with liars and that’s exactly what you are,” she stated in a simple whisper that chilled M’Baku to the core.

“I know you’re angry. I’m going to leave you alone for now, but please just let me know you got home safely,” M’Baku asked of her.

“Fine,” was all Olabisi said as took the steps towards the waiting car. She didn’t look back.

Olabisi didn’t miss the first strains of sunlight break through the darkness. She couldn’t recall if she’d slept since she retreated from M’Baku’s apartment and lay crying in her bed. She’d tossed and turned through the twilight hours and more than once Ngozi had come in to check on her. She wasn’t ready to reveal her foolishness so she’d lied and said something had happened back home. All she could think about was M’Baku’s stinging betrayal. She’d given him her body and more importantly her heart and he’d lied to her with every kiss, every adoring gaze, and she’d fell for it! How stupid could she be? The nagging voice in her head had told her she was crazy for ever accepting his date and now that voice was repeating a steady mantra of “I told you so!”

There were no words to express the turbulent emotions that poured through her body during the night. She oscillated between charging back to M’Baku’s place and giving him a piece of her mind or quietly hiding to lick her wounds alone. She loved M’Baku. That was the worst part of it all. Tucking her conflicting emotions tightly inside her chest, she begged her body to try to sleep once more. It was to no avail.

If she couldn’t sleep, she figured she’d get some work done. There were twenty-four hour computer labs on campus, at least there she’d be distracted from wallowing in her own sadness. It had been three days. She needed to get back to normal. Olabisi rose and began to gather her things as quietly as she could. She couldn’t risk either of her roommates coming into the sitting room and trying to convince her to stay. She was afraid her body and heart would betray her mind and she’d end up in tears again.

Olabisi cursed under her breath at the soft click of a door opening. She braced herself when the footsteps coming down the hall came closer. As if they’d been waiting to her move, Abby and Ngozi’s doors opened and they appeared in the hallway swiftly making their way towards her. They looked both concerned and exhausted. Olabisi continued gather her things. Ngozi broached conversation first.

“Sweetie, where are you going? It’s the crack of dawn.”

Olabisi paused. “Going to study.”

Ngozi placed a hand atop hers to stop all movement. “Talk to me, ‘Bisi. You’ve barely eaten or slept in three days. You think we don’t hear you sobbing in there? What did he do? Because we already know it’s him. He’s texted and called both of us.”

Olabisi let go of the books in her hands and sighed. She was running on fumes. M’Baku had called her countless times, left text after text, and she’d ignored it all. She still felt like an open wound. It wasn’t like it could get any worse. So, she spilled everything. When she was done, Ngozi and Abby looked stunned.

“Do we need to go beat his ass?” Ngozi’s face was set like stone. “Say the word, ‘Bisi. I gotta squad of dudes that’ll take the tall bastard down.”

For the first time in days, Olabisi’s face broke into some semblance of a smile. That even got a bit of laughter from her. “It’s fine. I’ll be okay. I promise.”

Ngozi sucked her teeth.

“I’m serious. Just give me a few more days to pull it together and then I’m all yours, okay?”

Ngozi relented, leaving Olabisi to figure out how to fix a broken in heart in forty-eight hours.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Sanura had finished primping the earlier driving rain had thankfully eased to a faint drizzle. The neon reflections from passing store fronts jumped off the sleek black paint of M’Baku's car and into his eyes. How much he would rather have Olabisi at his side making their way across town to an art opening. Instead, he felt as if he was moving backwards. He hadn't been shocked when Sanura had accepted his invitation and it hadn't taken long for M’Baku to realize that despite the bad way things had ended between them with the right words he and Sanura could end up in the same bed again. But that was the furthest thing from his mind. He wanted Olabisi. The lingering question was whether or not she felt the same.

Pulling into a parking space around the corner from the gallery, M’Baku exited his vehicle into a busy Thursday night. Before he rounded the car completely to help Sanura out, his heart sank further than it had when Olabisi had raced out of his apartment days before. The sight of her entering the museum with another man was the last thing he expected to see. It was almost too much for him to bear. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected her to have been able to give herself to someone else so soon. 

The smile that she'd flashed the man in front of her as he opened the smoked glass door should have been reserved for him. The need to rush to her and take her in his arms intensified as he watched his competition reach out and gather Olabisi's hand into his. No one was allowed to touch her in such an intimate manner except him. He should have been standing there laughing and looking into her eyes, but instead he was watching her like a stalker from a distance. Obviously, she'd had no trouble replacing him.

Letting out a sigh that signaled his resignation, M’Baku turned back to Sanura and escorted her into the exhibit hall. What did he expect? Olabisi was gorgeous, smart and sexy. What man wouldn’t snatch her up the second he found out she was available? There was nothing he could do except let her be happy. Or he could fight. Throwing caution to the wind, M’Baku rounded the corner into the stark white space that held a massive center sculpture. Sanura lagged a bit behind him.

“I see we aren't the only ones taking in the exhibit,” Sanura's voice hissed.

M’Baku turned a hard eye towards her. “Behave. I don't want this to be any more uncomfortable than it has to be.” His steely gaze left the woman at his side and found Olabisi in the crowd. The man next to her dwarfed her, but he was treating her with the gentleness she deserved. She looked relaxed with him. That damning fact didn't sit well with M’Baku. 

It took all M’Baku had not to stalk across the gallery and pull Olabisi to him. When he’d entered the airy space with Sanura on his arm he expected heads to turn, but he didn’t expect his heart to break. He knew more than anything that bringing Sanura here was the only way to get his mind off of Olabisi, but he’d never expected wanting to hide his date in order to spare another woman’s feelings. It still stung to think of how crushed Olabisi had looked when their breakfast had been interrupted by another woman.

When she’d pointedly ignored him after each call, text, or visit he swore that would be all there was between them. He wasn’t going to chase her and beg for something he couldn’t even define. But he missed her and seeing her shoulder to shoulder with some other man was enough to drive him to the brink.

His hot gaze swept over her thick frame next to the taller man. Her skin seemed paler than he remembered, but there was steel in her eyes that he recognized. That same look had been there when she’d stood square with Sanura. Once it had been revealed who Sanura was to him, the warmth had slid from her face. He worried he would never see that light again.

Still, she was beautiful. The thick frame of her body had enough curve to draw his attention to her waist and well-defined legs. The wax print skirt and black blouse did nothing to hide that. Given the nude booties on her feet provided no real additional height, M’Baku knew he could easily tuck her head beneath his chin should he dare cross the room and wrap his arms around her. How easily they had assumed that exact position while he thrust into her time and again.

M’Baku couldn't shake the memories of he and Olabisi's bodies fused together, rocking and rocketing until they were both spent. His eyes darkened until they were almost black. Just as he'd left his mark on her she'd done the same. Any woman before or after her didn't stand a chance. Hardening his gaze once again, M’Baku shot daggers at the formidable man at her side.

Each pass of the man’s hand down her spine and press against the lush dip at the small of her back drove M’Baku further and further from reason. He was headed into dangerous territory he’d never ventured into. It had never been in his nature to want something, or in this case, someone, that seemed to be so far out of his reach.

M’Baku bristled at the forced smile Olabisi projected at him when Sanura made her final approach. He saw the shock and resignation in her eyes, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. By the time he’d come back to the present the women were already on the offensive.

“You’re Olga, right? Olivia? I’m horrible with names! I remember the important ones though,” Sanura lobbed at Olabisi.

“Olabisi. I’m sure M’Baku remembers it,” launched the woman who’d been the cause of his unease the last few days.

Sanura’s gaze could have melted the paint of any of the portraits in the museum. “Yea, that’s it. I’m sure he remembers it, but he’s moved on to better things.”

The look on Olabisi’s face should have brought him back to reality, but this was no time to show any sign that he was going to back down. Moments passed and Olabisi remained rooted to her spot. The daggers shooting between her and Sanura were deadly. M’Baku placed his hand gently on Olabisi's arm and let his eyes go soft. 

“Joy, it's good to see you again. I really need to talk to you. Is there any way we can get together sometime soon?” M’Baku queried. He was losing himself in the feel of her skin against his palm. He felt the electricity jump between them. M’Baku convinced himself he felt her begin to melt against his hand when he heard a small wisp of air escape her lips.

An awkward silence passed between the four of them. The plastered smile returned to Olabisi's lips. “I think that everything that needed to be said has been said, M’Baku. I'm quite sure you and Sanura have a lot of catching up to do.”

At the mention of her name, the other woman latched her arm into M’Baku's. Her smile was sickeningly sweet.

“I think Olabisi is right. You and your date have a good night.” Olabisi's companion’s quip enraged M’Baku and he steeled himself for a confrontation with the man standing protectively at her side. The muscles in M’Baku's torso tightened in anticipation. He sized him up, gauging his odds of winning a fight, if it came to that. Pleased with his assessment, M’Baku felt confident.

Clenching his jaw, M’Baku expelled warm air from between his teeth. Olabisi lowered her eyes. The man’s arms went instantly around her shoulders in a protective gesture that M’Baku had no trouble reading. The stranger’s eyes were narrowed in pure rage and his chest heaved in anticipation of a fight.

“Who the hell are you?” M’Baku hurled in his direction as he let his sweeping glance run over Olabisi’s body. M’Baku felt his ire rise when the man took too long to answer.

Still fighting the urge to take the man’s arms from around Olabisi and pull her to him, M’Baku tried to calm himself. More than embarrassing himself, he didn't want to push Olabisi further away.

“I'm the man who's with her, not you. Now like I said, you and your date have a nice evening.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. Who are you?”

Silence passed between the group again before Olabisi removed M’Baku's hand from her arm.

“M’Baku, this is Hamidi. Hamidi this is M’Baku. We tried to date, but things didn't work out. Now that the introductions are out of the way, we have to go.” 

Noticing Olabisi turning to Hamidi for what he assumed was comfort and protection, M’Baku pivoted for the second time with his heart breaking and made his way back across the quickly filling room. Throwing one last glance over his shoulder, M’Baku saying his good-byes as Olabisi's hand reached out to the other man and they moved onto the next exhibit hall. 

 

* * * *

“Sweetheart, don’t you fall!” Hamidi whispered next to her ear. “Don’t give either of them the satisfaction of seeing you break.”

Olabisi looked up into the face of her lab partner. Hamidi Marlow was the closest male friend she’d made on campus outside of M’Baku.

“Do you hear me? Shedding tears over a man that fell back in that shrew’s arms is beneath you. Hold your head up.” Hamidi’s quick lift of her chin was all Olabisi needed. She’d survived worse over the years and M’Baku’s slight wasn’t anything she hadn’t already mastered.

“I'm okay. Or at least I will be,” she intoned flatly. As well as he knew her ups and downs, Olabisi was almost one hundred percent sure that Hamidi's eyes were still trained on her as her glance drifted across the room towards the direction M’Baku and Sanura had gone.

Part of Olabisi yearned for M’Baku. Regardless of the woman attached at his hip, Olabisi had felt the pull between them just as she had over the years of their friendship. When he'd caressed her arm, her heart felt as if it were going to beat out of her chest. All she wanted at that moment was to move into his space and breath him in. Pushing him away was beginning to be one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, but she needed to hold on to some measure of self-respect. If she continued to see M’Baku, there was no way she would be able to.

Whatever there was that still simmered between the two of them, Sanura must have felt it too. What other reason did she have to act in such a nasty, and quite frankly, insecure manner? Had she not been raised better Olabisi may have found herself in the midst of a cat fight over a man, something she swore she'd never do. Thankfully, Hamidi had been there to diffuse the situation despite M’Baku's goading.

Somehow Olabisi would have to forget the feel of his heart beating wildly against her chest as he held her flush against his body. The night they'd made love were never far from her thoughts, but that was all there was. Just sex. She understood there could never be anything between her and M’Baku other than a few rounds in bed. Their worlds, their personalities, were complete opposites. She had already given him her body and her heart. The only she had left was her mind and that was more important than anything. For the first time since she’d known him, M’Baku left her restless, unsure of herself. She'd never been that way before.

“You look sick. How can I help?” The worry in Hamidi's voice pulled Olabisi back from her thoughts. If he started to worry, all hell would break loose. 

“I'm fine. I just need to make a stop in the restroom really quickly. I'll be right back.” Scanning the gallery she found the ladies' room sign and pointed towards it before leaving Hamidi near the gift shop. 

* * *

Hamidi glanced up from the museum trinket in his hand with a smirk.

“So, is there something you want to say to me?” Hamidi ventured first.

The quick darkening of M’Baku's eyes belied the wide smile he bestowed upon the man with the permission to touch the woman he wanted more than anything in the world. M’Baku pushed his body upright and stood toe to toe with his nemesis. At his full height of six five there was no problem with the men being able to stand toe to toe.

“I don't know what you think you're doing with Olabisi, but if you touch her again I'll break your jaw,” M’Baku's words hissed out between clenched teeth.

Hamidi's rich laughter grated against M’Baku's ears. “A threat? No niceties? Ola can certainly do better.”

Ola? M’Baku bristled at the term of endearment. He had the right to shorten her name and growl it next to her ear as he pulled pleasure from her body. Not this overly confidant stand in.

“I mean exactly what I said.”

“She doesn't seem to mind. In fact, I think she finds it comforting. It's a shame she needs comforting at all, but I'm always going to be here when she calls.”

The look on M’Baku's face was wild. The growl that emitted from his throat was a warning to the man in front of him to back off. No one would be giving Olabisi comfort except him. However, the realization that she even needed comforting cooled his anger a bit. He'd hurt her and he wasn't quite sure how he'd fix it.

“I will say it again. Leave Olabisi alone. Do you understand me?”

“I don't think you understand me. When she calls I will be here. When she needs me I will be there. None of your antics matter. It seems you have your hands quite full with the one you're with.”

* * *

It wasn’t until she was safely inside the bathroom Olabisi was able to fully breathe. She’d been unconsciously holding her breath while M’Baku and Hamidi had glared at each other. While neither of them had raised voice nor hand, the hostility had charged the atmosphere.

Expelling a gust of air from her lungs, Olabisi listened to it echo off the green tiles. She was exhausted. Burning the candle at both ends on top of missing M’Baku was driving her to the edge. She didn’t want to miss him. She wanted to be able to walk away from him without craving his body pressed against her back as she slept or peeking at him as he read.

“Trust me; you’re going to have a harder time forgetting him than he will you.”

The sound of Sanura’s voice punched Olabisi in the gut. She rolled her eyes skywards and steeled herself. This woman was a piece of work!

“Hello again, Sanura. I see you’re still your charming self.” The sarcasm in her voice was thick. “M’Baku giving you a moment to gather yourself before he strings you along again?”

The click of the other woman’s heels bounced off the walls of the empty bathroom. “M’Baku and I have what you two will never have. Passion. That man knows every inch of my body and you better believe I know the same about him. If you were a smart girl, you’d cut your losses now and go lick your wounds elsewhere,” Sanura hissed, a hand balanced on her hip.

“If you were a smart girl, you'd have noticed that M’Baku wasn't paying you an iota of attention this afternoon,” Olabisi threw back. “Clinging makes you look very desperate, dear.”

Olabisi propped a hand on her hip. Her gaze narrowed. “You want M’Baku? Take him! Just remember it’s me who inspires him. Anything else pales in comparison.”

While she never took pride in being catty or rude, putting Sanura in her place gave Olabisi the pickup she needed. Throwing a bright smile at the other woman’s clouded visage, Olabisi exited the restroom.

* * *

Hamidi's opportunity to further antagonize M’Baku was lost as Olabisi approached. Her startled gaze traveled between her friend and the man she couldn't get out of her head. 

“Hamidi, is everything okay?” She asked when neither of their eyes disengaged from the others. “Hamidi!”

Instinctively, he reached for her hand and she obliged. She could have sworn she heard M’Baku growl, but that wasn't possible. He could not care less.

“Now that your posturing is over, I'm ready to go. Tell Sanura I said it was lovely meeting her again.”

There was nothing M’Baku could do as he watched Olabisi leave the gallery, Hamidi's arm snaked around her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

_Another party. Another porch._ As usual, Olabisi was trying to hide. Granted, her perch next to the only real entrance to the gathering wasn’t the most logical place to be, but she was tired of Ngozi pushing a cup into her hand and a man into her line of sight. She didn’t want to be bothered with either option.

Outside, in the quiet of yet another neighborhood broken open by the noise of college students, everything seemed so far away. She wasn’t having fun. Not that she ever did, but the ache in the center of her chest wouldn’t go away. She missed her friend. Missed him to the point she kept hovering her fingers over half-finished text messages she wanted to send. But she wasn’t brave enough. Ngozi wanted her to be fierce, wanted her to throw caution to the wind, get some replacement dick from Hamidi, and forget M’Baku ever existed. Except it wasn’t that simple. M’Baku had always been and now he wasn’t. Olabisi didn’t know how to reconcile that.

It was hard for her to wrap her mind around the idea that the charismatic and honorable man she’d grown up with was a liar and most likely a cheater. Who Sanura was to him was still unclear, but what was very evident was that woman was very comfortable with him and had a staked a claim. The ease with how she entered the apartment and the lilt of her voice when she called out to him was way too familiar for it to be a one time thing.

The party was on the outskirts on her mind, the music the only thread tying her to what was actually happening around her. What was anchored directly in her mind was M’Baku and the tatters of their friendship. It had been another week since she’d seen him at the gallery. Outside of a text message asking her to talk, communication between them had ceased. Olabisi assumed he’d only done that as closure before resuming whatever it was he had with Sanura.

This time Olabisi was in heels and she was uncomfortable. At the urging of Ngozi, there she was again freezing while the muffled music filtered out through a screen door and open windows. Olabisi balanced her elbows on her knees, scrolling through her phone. The gold glitter of her shoes caught the light and she wiggled her feet in amusement. She felt like Dorothy. Maybe if she clicked her heels hard enough she could wish herself back to Wakanda. At least there she could hug her mother and fill her nose with the scent of the mountains until she felt whole again. There she could feel in her element. There she wasn’t just a big girl, too brown or bashful. She was quiet in the stoic Jabari way those raised with her understood. Here, so far from the things that grounded her, Olabisi felt adrift.

She signed heavily and ran her hands up her arms. It was chilly in the waning days of fall, but Ngozi had encouraged her to “show off the goods”. Instead of feeling confident, Olabisi felt exposed and insecure. This wasn’t her. Would never be her and she was fine with that. She started to pull her body from the steps when her phone dinged.

_I really need to talk to you. Just a few minutes, okay?_

Olabisi rolled her eyes so hard her head started to hurt. She tapped the notification and plopped back onto the step. That was the entire message. He wanted to talk to her. She debated replying, knowing whatever she could say didn’t mean anything would change.

_Joy, please. Don’t ignore me._

Olabisi’s fingers hovered again then started typing.

_There’s nothing to talk about. Let’s just pretend nothing happened and let it go._

Olabisi was furious. She wanted to explode, but she was also tired. Weary was a better word. Whatever energy she had she needed for class. Delving into the obviously complicated love life of M’Baku was nothing she had the wherewithal to handle.

_We both know that’s not possible. Be reasonable. Where are you?_

_Be reasonable? Fuck you, M’Baku. We had sex and less than 8 hours later some woman let’s herself in?_

_I know how it looks. I’m trying to tell you what happened. Where are you?_

_How it looks and what it is are very much the same thing. Leave me alone._

Olabisi powered down her phone and slipped it in the pocket of her dark wash jeans. She’d closed her eyes momentarily to gather herself and when she opened them again, they collided with a very amused Sanura.

“Olga! Imagine running into you here!” The other woman opened her arms and stepped forward.

Olabisi recoiled. ‘How can I help you?” _Bitch._

“Just saying hey. Heard from M’Baku?”

Olabisi screwed her face. “Why?”

“I mean we’ve been so busy that I wasn’t sure if he’s really had time to check in on you.”

“Congrats on getting my sloppy seconds.” Olabisi couldn’t hold her tongue any longer. She was well aware Sanura had M’Baku first, but she was pissed off.

She watched Sanura throw a look towards the two girls with her and laugh. “You would know about sloppy.” She puffed out her cheeks.

That was it. Olabisi was off the steps in an instant, golden shoes flinging from her feet as she moved. Quicker than Sanura and her crew could anticipate, Olabisi had thrown a solid right hook to her jaw. She’d almost connected a second time when the other two jumped into the fray. One solid shout of FIGHT! was all it took for the party to begin to spill out onto the porch and into the yard.

Olabisi was wincing at a scratch freshly dug into her cheek by an unknown hand and a hair pull when she heard Ngozi’s roar. Now it was fair but before she knew it, a strong pair of arms were circling her waist and pulling her across the grass.

“Olabisi! Stop!’

She ignored M’Baku’s voice and lunged again. She might be in America, but she was full blooded Jabari and it was high time Sanura knew it.

“Joy!” The bark of M’Baku’s voice was gravelly. She could give a damn and tried to launch herself again. When she couldn’t escape M’Baku’s grip, she focused her anger into her words.

“Next time you even think of coming at me sideways I’m gonna fuck you up!”

Olabisi didn’t feel the least bit like herself. Whoever she was in the moment was out for blood. She didn’t pay attention to the gathering crowd nor the steadfast grip M’Baku had on her arms. All she could see was Sanura. Everything else had melted into nothing. Olabisi focused her attention on the stunned woman spitting blood into her cupped palm. She was looking at Olabisi in shock.

Olabisi laughed wryly. “Anything else to say? Cause I’ll gladly do it again.”

Sanura glared, but didn’t have the heart to respond. Olabisi watched her slink away with her friends, knowing everything would rear its head again sooner than later. When she came back to herself, M’Baku was releasing her and Ngozi was dabbing the trickle of blood on her check with a napkin. She pressed a cool glass of liquid to the wound briefly.

“’Bisi this isn’t you. Don’t let him drive you to this.” She jerked her head towards M’Baku who was lurking not too far away.

“This isn’t about M’Baku! It’s about her slick ass comments every time we cross paths. I’m human. You know that, right? My feelings get hurt. You don’t think I see my thighs, my stomach, every morning? It doesn’t matter how I feel about myself when I’m getting torn down at every turn.”

Ngozi pulled her closer when the tears welled. “I know. ‘Bisi I’m sorry. You already know you’re amazing. And whether or not this is about him, don’t let her take you out of your element. You’re too good to be rolling around on red cups fighting bitches.”

That garnered a small laugh. “Thank you for having my back. Let’s go, okay? This is crazy embarrassing.”

Ngozi nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Can I drive you home, Joy?” He approached cautiously, head tucked.

Ngozi stepped between them. “You can drive us home and then you can explain what kind of bullshit you’ve gotten my friend involved in.”


	8. Chapter 8

The walk up the block was tense. The further they got, the less of the fight’s excitement they could hear. Olabisi’s phone, now powered on, would not stop pulsing with notifications. She didn’t have to look to know she’d likely been tagged in videos of the fight. Heat rose in her cheeks. This wasn’t how she wanted to be remembered.

Ngozi, calling M’Baku every motherfucker under the sun, was sending daggers into his back as he led them into the darkness. Olabisi was leaned against her, hiccupping and trying to stop shaking. She was ashamed at her behavior, but she was not regretful. Sanura had disrespected her and picked at the sore spots in her self-esteem. If she hadn’t put a stop to it, there was no telling just how long it would have gone on.

When the trio reached M’Baku’s car, Olabisi’s tears turned back to anger. She spun towards him quickly, planting each of her palms against his chest and pushing him back with everything in her. He let his arms swing at his sides, didn’t move when she approached him for a second push. Olabisi shouted curses at him until her throat was raw, batting away tears as she did.

She was barefoot now, her shoes discarded next to the passenger side door, and her head just reached his shoulders. Olabisi wasn’t small, but M’Baku was imposing. She didn’t care. She stood square with him and looked up into his face.

“Look at what you caused! I’m out here fighting in the streets over you!”

She chose to ignore the brief lighting of his eyes. “Joy…”

“Shut up! Take us home and don’t talk to me.”

The rest of the ride was silent. Occasionally, Olabisi caught M’Baku’s eyes in the rearview mirror, but Ngozi’s grunts of disapproval were enough to break the contact. The passing streetlamps cast a glare in her eyes before she turned back towards the window a final time. When they finally pulled into her apartment complex’s parking lot, Olabisi barely let the car stop moving before she opened the door. She’d been halfway across the lot when she heard the raised voice of Ngozi and turned back.

“You stay the fuck away from her! Do you hear me!” Ngozi’s fists were balled at her sides.

M’Baku didn’t look amused nor did he look prepared to back down. Instead, he folded his arms over his chest and widened his stance.

“No. Joy and I’ve known each other since before she even knew you existed.”

“And?! At least I’m not out fucking bitches behind her back and getting her face all scratched up! Stay away, M’Baku.” Her words were low, dangerous.

“Things just need to calm down. I need to talk to her. Let me have at least that.”

Olabisi paused briefly at the sadness hiding behind his words. Ngozi was raising yet another protest when she’d finally made her way to back to them.

“Thanks for having my back, ‘Gozi. I’ll take it from here, okay?”

Ngozi gave her a quizzical stare and then moved her attention back to M’Baku when she spoke.

“Okay, sweetie. But if you need me to cut his big ass down to size let me know.”

Olabisi stifled a smile as she watched Ngozi back away before turning towards the lighted entryway. She gestured towards the car, motioning for M’Baku to prop himself against the hood next to her.

Olabisi focused somewhere out into the distance. If she was going to pay attention to anything, it would be to his voice. She didn’t want to see his eyes or the way the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile. Nor did she want to see the memories of him that threatened to cloud the view of the man currently sitting beside her.

“You think I’m perfect. Everyone does. You know what that burden feels like?”

“I do, but what does that have to do with Sanura? With me?”

His sigh shuddered through his body and vibrated into hers. “Everything. Nothing. She was an outlet.”

M’Baku’s voice trailed off and Olabisi picked up the hint of shame lacing his words. She’d known him long enough to know that he was feeling guilty for straying from his upbringing. At home, he would have never referred to a woman as an outlet. He would have been more mindful of who he shared his body and energy with. Here was a different story.

“An outlet, ‘Baku? As much I want more of her blood, she’s still a person. And how much of an outlet was she that you gave her a key?”

He snorted. “It was convenient, Joy. I could call and tell her to be ready and when I got home from practice she’d be there.”

He shrugged his shoulders. It was Olabisi’s turn to snort.

“I didn’t know things were going to change between us. When it did, I was so caught up in it that I never even thought to cut her loose. You know I would never put you in that situation, right?”

“What do you want from me?” Olabisi was weary.

“For this to stop being so complicated.”

Olabisi scoffed and cocked her head. “I wonder why that’s the case?” She lowered her head. “Out here with whole situationships…” She let her voice trail off.

“I know!” M’Baku’s voice boomed out across the night. “I’ve apologized, Joy! As long as there is breath in my body I will tolerate no more disrespect towards you. Is that understood?”

“Who in the eyes of Hanuman do you think you’re talking to!”

She rose from the hood, planted her hands on her hips, and stalked out into the parking lot. Olabisi threw her head back and closed her eyes. Quietly, M’Baku came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Instinct made her lean back into him. He was warm and solid as always. It felt good too good if she was being honest with herself and she moved to extricate herself from his arms. He growled a no and tightened his hold.

“Listen to me, ‘Bisi. Please.”

She let out a soft hum.

“I’ve spent the last three years trying to figure out why no one seems to fit. They’ve all had the pieces, but none of them have been the complete puzzle. You fit, Joy. Perfectly.”

Olabisi started to protest, but he silenced her with his lips meeting the pulse at the column of her neck. She melted deeper against his chest. His lips fluttered to the crux of her neck and shoulder.

“So, what does that mean?” Olabisi tried to stop herself from pushing her hips back into his pelvis. She failed.

“It means I want you in my life where you belong. Without Sanura. Without Hamidi.” M’Baku’s voice darkened.

Olabisi turned in his arms. “If she tries me again…”

M’Baku cupped her chin in his fingers. “There will be no next time. This ends tonight.”

“But if she does. Understand every ounce of this Jabari might will explode.”

He chuckled. “I know, love.” He tilted her head to inspect the raised welt on her brown skin.

She heard the hiss of air sucked in between his teeth, her heart flipping at the pad of his thumb skirting over the wound. “Maybe I’ll have a cool scar,” she joked.

“Shh. This should have never happened. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t hurt me again. Do you understand me?”

“You know that’s the first time you’ve apologize tonight. It’s about time.”

M’Baku’s hands slipped from her waist to cup her behind. He angled his head towards her again. His lips once again found the pulse now beating rapidly beneath her warmed skin. He suckled the skin until Olabisi could feel the sting of a bruise forming. His tongue ran a stipe over the small nick his teeth left. Olabisi couldn’t stop the moan from pushing out from deep within her.

“Come here. Allow me to properly apologize.”

M’Baku’s mouth found hers, stole away her breath when she gasped. He took the open O of her mouth as his opportunity to invade her with his sweetness. He tasted like cinnamon. Despite the anger still bubbling beneath the surface, she let herself get lost in the sloppy meld of their mouths. M’Baku pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and nipped it. She jolted and let out a giggle. This was perfect.

Olabisi let M’Baku guide her back towards his car. She trusted him to be her eyes and before she could react she felt the hood of the vehicle behind her knees. M’Baku braced his arms on either side of her hips while hers went around his neck. He took her mouth again, a kiss full of fire and apology. Olabisi could feel him hardening beneath the dark wash jeans just as much as she could feel slickness starting to pool between her thighs.

“My place, sweetheart?” He punctuated each word with a kiss.

When she didn’t answer he moved a large hand to palm a breast, the other sliding down her belly and cupping her over her clothes. Olabisi wanted him, but not now and not there. He needed to make amends. He’d have her, just this time it would be on her terms.

“You gotta earn me back. Make it good.” Olabisi patted his chest and unlocked his arms from around her.

“Duly noted, Joy,” he groaned as he watched her back pedal towards her building. “I’ll do just that.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Olabisi craned her neck towards the mirror to get a better view of her cheek. The scratch was deep, but nothing that required any real medical care. Swinging open the medicine cabinet, she pulled out her facial wash and a tube of ointment. A few minutes later, satisfied she’d properly cleansed and treated her skin, Olabisi curled herself on the sofa with her phone in hand.

She unlocked it and went straight to Instagram. She groaned deeply in her chest. She’d hoped that the videos she hastily scrolled past last night had only been a figment of her anger. They weren’t. This morning she was confronted with multiple angles of her rolling around in the grass throwing punches at three women before Ngozi’s body came barreling into view. Olabisi had to admit she’d held her own and thank god for Ngozi. That girl was worth her weight in gold. Despite her embarrassment, Olabisi was proud she’d stood up for herself. In the time she’d been in America, she’d learned to tuck away her warrior spirit. She was tired of hiding.

Just as she was closing the app, a notification banner streaked across the top of her screen. It was a text from M’Baku.

_Morning ‘Bisi. Breakfast at 10?_

Olabisi contemplated for a bit before opening the keyboard to reply.

_Sure. I’ll meet you at the diner._

She watched the ellipsis of reply stretch out for a few seconds before his response came.

_K_

She could read his disappointment, knew he’d wanted to come sweep her away in his car and woo her on the way to the restaurant. She may be willing to let him try to correct the damage he’d caused, but she certainly wasn’t going to make it easy. Each time she thought about completely erasing the slate and starting from scratch, she thought of how he’d react if he’d seen Hamidi waltz into her apartment like he owned the place. He would have exploded and there certainly would have been a fight. M’Baku had miles to go before she was comfortable again.

Launching herself from the sofa and towards her bedroom, Olabisi tore through her closet for something to wear. After the fourth shirt had sailed over her shoulder and into the void of her room, she stopped herself. There was no reason to be cute. She pulled on her favorite pair of jeans, slipped a white tank over her head, and pushed her arms through the sleeves of a fitted hoodie. Fluffing the puff of hair atop her head, Olabisi grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

M’Baku was sitting in their favorite booth when she arrived. He raised his hand to gesture her over, stood when she reached the table and slid across the vinyl seat. Before he returned to his side of the table he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Morning, champ. How’s the face?” His joke was tentative. Something about his uncertainty endeared him to her.

“Funny. It’s fine. Should heal in a few days or so,” she mumbled into the menu before her. “What’s up?”

M’Baku grabbed her attention by tapping his butter knife on the table. “My eyes are up here, sweetheart. You get the same thing every time anyway.”

Olabisi rolled her eyes and placed the menu onto the formica. She started to speak when the waitress interrupted. She was interrupted a second time by M’Baku.

“The lady will have a plain toasted bagel with butter, a broccoli and cheese omelet, and a cranberry juice. I’ll have the workman’s breakfast with bacon, sausage links, rye toast, eggs scrambled. Large coffee.”

When he was done ordering he looked pleased with himself. Olabisi sucked her teeth. The silence between them was uncomfortable. It made Olabisi fearful things would never go back to the way they were. Was that even possible? She’d for sure never had sex with a friend and she’d certainly never fallen in love with one. Not that she’d ever admit to him what she felt. She loved him, but she wasn’t stupid.

“Awkward, right?” M’Baku said while she mused. “That’s the last thing I want, Joy.”

His voice was low, his eyes hooded. Something in Olabisi’s belly clenched at the low octave of his words. Stupid traitorous body. M’Baku vacated his seat once again and came to rest next to her, his thigh pressed warmly against hers. Olabisi’s skin heated. He smelled like spices and home. Instinct made her want to press more tightly against him. Again, M’Baku seemed to read her mind.

“Let’s just enjoy this, okay? Take it moment by moment. No thinking of the past or what’s next. Deal?”

His eyes searched hers and after a few hesitant seconds she nodded. Olabisi reached to cup his bearded face in her hand. M’Baku caught her wrist and held her palm firmly against his skin. His lips met hers. The feelings behind the kiss felt uncontrolled, raw in a way she’d never experienced. She melted into him and let him take every bit of sweetness he wanted. The clink of dishes hitting formica shattered the bubble around them and each of them let out a nervous chuckle.

Olabisi felt the first bit of ease she’d had in the last few days. Moment by moment. She could handle that. M’Baku had torn into his food like a man starving, one hand wrapped around his fork and the other spanned across her thigh. She allowed herself a sidelong glance at him before grabbing her own utensils. Not too long after they’d stuffed themselves, Olabisi milled about the lobby of the restaurant while M’Baku paid the check he’d insisted on picking up.

The familiar ding of a text notification was quickly followed by her phone vibrating. She looked down absently at the preview and froze.

_Should I call you M’Baku’s whore?_

The phone vibrated again.

_He gives a fuck about you. You know that, right?_

Another ding and buzz. And another. And another. Until the string of messages had shifted to harming her in the most brutal ways imaginable. Olabisi shivered and nearly jumped out of her skin when M’Baku wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“You’re shaking, Joy. What’s wrong?”

Olabisi locked the phone slyly. He didn’t need to know. Not yet.

“Just cold. Standing by this door is kinda drafty,” she lied. “I’m gonna head home. I have a paper due in a few days.”

M’Baku furrowed his brow. “Okay…you wanna come over to my place to work on it?”

“Nah. That’s not a good idea. I’ll text you tonight. Cool?” She tried to keep her voice on an even keel.

Olabisi was thankful that he hugged her strongly before kissing her again as he tucked her into her car. Pulling out of the parking lot, Olabisi did her best to ignore that newest round of buzzes and dings from her phone.


	10. Chapter 10

In the days since she’d left the diner, Olabisi’s phone had exploded with text messages. One hundred and five to be exact. At the moment, the slim device was turned off. Her nerves were shot and the last thing she wanted to hear was another notification. But the troubling thing was that the text messages weren’t the only problem. Her Instagram comments, Twitter mentions, and Facebook messenger were all being bombarded as well. As soon as she cleared one app, the next would gain a red badge to let her know something awaited her.

Olabisi wanted to cry. She wanted to call M’Baku and Ngozi and have them help her get to the bottom of what was going on, but frankly she was terrified to get either one of them involved. They were fiercely protective of her. She knew that M’Baku’s body would tighten with anger before he used everything at his disposal to track down the person intent on hurting her. Besides what was she going to tell them? That some blocked number was sending her threats and calling her names? That fake accounts popped up each time she blocked them? At this point she’d set all of her profiles to private and contemplated getting a new number. Except that would set off warning bells for both M’Baku and Ngozi. Olabisi convinced herself that the ripple effects of the fight had people feeling bold, especially Sanura.

In her mind there was no other explanation. Sanura wanted M’Baku and she no longer had him. While it was possible it wasn’t her sending the messages directly, there were at least two people she could have roped into doing it for her. Those days had finally taken their toll and her anger her spiraled out of control. Now, Olabisi was perched on the edge of her bed. She’d changed into a pair of fitted sweatpants and a long-sleeved tee. Her feet were covered in a pair of running shoes, her hair slicked low and tight at the nape of her neck. The delicate gold earrings that dotted her lobes daily were tucked away in her jewelry box. She’d been ready to fight before uncertainty crashed down around her.

Thankfully and fearfully for her, both Ngozi and Abby were away for the weekend. She had the place to herself. Olabisi had been able to cry loudly and hide away without having to explain anything to anyone. Except this morning when she’d gone out to her car to make a coffee run there’d been a note tucked beneath her windshield wiper. It was vulgar just as the texts had been. Fear had shot through her veins and she hurriedly made her way back into her apartment and locked the door. The first and only person she wanted with her was M’Baku. She’d texted him knowing full well he’d be there without hesitation.

When the door swung open, Olabisi pressed herself into M’Baku’s arms before he could even cross the threshold. He let out a small grunt of surprise when she locked her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. She knew he felt her trembling.

“Joy, what’s wrong?” He tried to pull back to look into her face but she refused to loosen her grip. “Please tell me.”

She shook her head no. Olabisi didn’t want to speak. She didn’t trust her voice not to shake if she did. At her refusal to either answer him or move, M’Baku shifted her body around his waist and made his way to the sofa. He came down with her straddled across his lap. Olabisi moved her face from his chest to the crook of his neck.

“Bisi…sweetheart? You have to talk to me. Whatever it is, okay?”

She could hear the panic starting to creep into the edges of his words. This was exactly what she’d been trying to avoid. He’d worry and then he’d question and then he’d want to hunt the coward hiding behind a series of screens and usernames.

“Just hold me, okay?”

Olabisi felt him nod and then the slow drag of his large hand up and down her spine. It was soothing, but her mind would not quiet. M’Baku’s phone dinged and she jolted against him. She felt him reach for the phone, heard the sound of it unlocking. The stress of the last few days came down around her and before Olabisi could control it, a few warm tears dotted his white t-shirt. She sniffled and tried to bat them away. This time, he was able to peel her body from his and stared into her eyes.

“Tell me now, Joy,” he said with quiet fury. “Let me fix it.”

Olabisi’s voice caught in her throat. Not yet. She’d tell him later. Instead of answering him, she held leaned forward to capture his mouth. She pressed her against M’Baku’s lips until he opened them and in swept her tongue. The noise of their mouths filled her silence. Olabisi was satisfied she was distracting him from the question at hand until he pulled away again and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears still making their way from the corners of their eyes.

“Joy…”

“Just let me have this, Baku. Okay? I don’t want to talk.”

Olabisi tugged her t-shirt over her head and did the same to him. She watched the uncertainty cross his strong features then the fire light in his eyes.

“Please.”

That single word seemed to be his undoing. M’Baku pushed the bra straps from her shoulders, exposed her flesh to the air. He latched onto a nipple, suckling it while tugging at her sweats and panties with one hand and slightly lifting her with the other. When she was properly nude atop him, he let her breast fall from his mouth to remove his own clothing. Olabisi’s body clenched as he hovered her over his hardened girth. When endless seconds seemed to pass without the feeling of him stretching and filling her, Olabisi took matters into her own hands and sank down onto him without help. M’Baku expelled a soft hiss from between his teeth.

Olabisi cupped M’Baku’s face in her palms and kissed him again as she moved her body up and down in his lap. She need him closer than he was, but she settled for the weight of his hands on her hips as he let her use his body in whatever manner she deemed fit. When he began to softly thrust up into her, she buried her head into his shoulder again, her breath coming in short pants against his skin.

“Tell me, sweetheart,” he murmured with his soft lift wrapped again around a nipple. “You’re mine and I protect that which belongs to me.”

Olabisi’s stomach fluttered from her impending orgasm and the knowledge that he considered her as his. She’d known he would do anything to protect her, but hearing this declaration made everything concrete. She wanted to open to him, but fear stopped her. If anything happened to him because of her she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. She’d handle this alone.

Again, Olabisi refused to answer with words. She sped the motion of her hips until his thrusts matched her urgency. The crashing sounds of their mouths and skin echoed in her living room.

“…’Baku…harder…please.” She used the weight of her body to grind down deeply onto his shaft.

“Whatever my Bisi wants…like that?” He punctuated each word with a thrust that bucked her upwards and then back down onto him. “Huh, sweetheart?”

“Like that…make me forget…all of it…”

Before M’Baku had a chance to question her, Olabisi’s body broke apart in his arms and he followed suit shortly thereafter. The ghosting pumps of his hips sent shudders through her body as she finally relaxed n his arms. Olabisi was exhausted. Between the stress of the messages to holding in her fear, she was finally running on empty. She fought to keep her eyes open as M’Baku shifted their positions and brought her to blanket his body now sprawled on the sofa. His hand resumed its sweep of her spine.

“Joy. Make you forget what? I need you to talk to me. Something’s very wrong.”

The concern in his voice was not lost on her, but sleep was rapidly taking over. She’d just began to drift off into slumber when she heard the familiar, and terrifying, ding of her phone. Olabisi moved as quickly as her languid body would allow, but M’Baku was faster. She watched as her phone, dwarfed in his hand, lit a second time and then widening of his eyes once the messages registered in his brain. His arm tightened around her as he held the phone out to her.

“Unlock it. Because whoever that is? Is dealing with me now.”

Olabisi shivered but did as he asked, terrified of what would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

Olabisi tried her best to remember how to breathe when M’Baku held the phone towards her. He hadn’t moved. She was still draped across his chest, one of his heavy arms anchoring her to his warmth. She was still enough that she could she feel the anger bubbling up inside him. His breathing was shaky and out of the corner of her eye she could see the flare of his nostrils. Olabisi fumbled with the phone for a moment before M’Baku’s hand clasped around hers.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” His voice had softened, but she could still detect the tremors of his anger beneath his skin. “Just unlock it and let me handle the rest.” 

Pressing her fingerprint to the recessed button, the phone unlocked and came to life. When M’Baku’s thumb started to scroll, she buried herself as deeply as she could into his chest. Olabisi didn’t want to look at him. She was afraid if she did that tears would overtake her. She was supposed to be strong. Words weren’t supposed to hurt.

The silence of the living room was occasionally broken by low growls and curses. Once he finished the text messages, M’Baku placed the phone on the floor next to them to lift her face to his.

“What else are you hiding? Is it just the text messages?”

He didn’t sound angry, rather some mixture of concern and fear. That worried her more than if he had exploded. Olabisi knew him well enough to know that he was weighing the consequences of whatever actions came next. She knew that he was never one to back down from a challenge, let alone if it involved the defense of someone he loved. And although he had not yet told her he did, Olabisi knew. She hoped he knew she felt the same about him. She wanted to protect him, but she needed to be honest.

“No….”

“Tell me, Joy.” There was pleading behind his statement.

“Instagram. Twitter. Facebook. There was a note on my car this morning.”

The sharp intake of air was followed a bellow of fuck that made her shrink a bit. M’Baku must have sensed her fear because his hand once again ran the length of her back as comfort.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me about this?”

“I thought I could handle it, ‘Baku. I thought it would be over quickly.”

“Quickly? How long has this been going on?”

“Since the day at the diner.”

“A week, Joy?”

Olabisi moved her face from his grip and attempted to extricate herself from his arms. He held her fast. She wiggled more, but it was to no avail. All she’d accomplished was gliding her naked skin atop his.

“I’m sorry.”

He shushed her while he moved to sit up. When they were properly seated, he pulled his shirt over her head.

“We’re going to go get cleaned up and then we need figure out how I’m going put a stop to this and protect you until I do.”

The M’Baku that was rarely freed on their American campus was coming to life. Back home in Wakanda, he was fierce in ways he couldn’t be at school. Just like her, he’d tempered his energy because they were both keenly aware of how dangerous their black skin could be. Couple that with their accents and stature, Olabisi knew they were threatening to the small-minded people who filled the bulk of the town where the university was located. Olabisi let M’Baku lead her towards the bathroom where he started the shower and brought her down into his lap while it warmed. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Let me say this clearly since we were distracted the last time,” he chuckled. “You are mine and I protect what belongs to me. Understood?”

She nodded.

“I love you and I’m sorry I got you involved in any of this.”

Olabisi’s heart skipped a beat. Hearing the words meant more than she thought it would. She’d felt his love, even through her anger, but this was the culmination of everything she ever wanted.

“I love you, too.”

His smile was wide. She couldn’t help but to follow it with one of her own. “My Bisi loves me? Glory to Hanuman!”

Olabisi was grateful for his levity. “She does.”

A bit of the fortress around her came tumbling down and she let M’Baku take care of her. She let herself be washed and dried and oiled. She’d nearly fallen asleep as he washed and detangled her hair. Now, she was culled between his legs while he oiled her scalped and used surprisingly deft fingers to twist her hair. Her eyes were drifting shut when he called her name softly.

“I want you to stay with me while we get this under control, okay?”

She left her eyes flutter closed and hummed. Her mind went instantly to all the reasons why she shouldn’t, but one petty thought reigned supreme. If Sanura had a key and could come and go as she pleased, Olabisi was damned sure supposed to be there.

“Okay. Just change the locks.”

M’Baku turned her head slightly to catch her eye. “Really? That was shockingly simple.”

Olabisi let out a throaty laugh. This moment was what she needed. A man who loved her was massaging her scalp, the warmth of his muscled thighs making her feel secure and needy at the same time. A crisp breeze was creeping its way through the cracked windows, curling around her legs peeking from beneath M’Baku’s oversize tee. She leaned back into him and let slumber overtake her.

Olabisi couldn’t tell if she was dreaming. She could hear the deep rumble of M’Baku on the phone in another room. She was curled on the sofa with a downy soft throw draped over her lower half. She sat up slowly and drew a hand across her eyes. Her ears perked when she heard M’Baku curse. Olabisi reached for her phone and realized it was gone.

_…too much of a punk ass bitch to say something?_

She rose from the sofa fully and took tentative steps towards the kitchen.

_I dare you to call her again. Give me another reason to fuck you up._

M’Baku’s back was to her. He was standing over the sink, one hand braced on the counter and the other gripping her phone so tightly she could see the muscles jumping in his forearm. Any other time she would admire the broadness of his shoulders or how his spine was a river down the mountains of the muscles of his back. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and steady herself against him, but her legs were locked.

_You have no idea just how deep my resources run. It’s just a matter of time before I find you._

Olabisi drew herself fully into the room. M’Baku turned slowly as she did and brought the phone away from his ear.

“They hung up,” he said simply. He reached for her. “They’ve called before?”

Olabisi shook her head in the negative. A quick hand ran over M’Baku’s face. He looked frustrated, but he quickly checked it when he saw the stiffness of her body. He beckoned for her to come closer.

“C’mere, sweetheart.”

He dragged her into his arms when she was within an easy distance.

“I’m going to call in some favors because this is going to end today.”

Olabisi knew that meant calling home or cashing in a few favors with some other Wakandan students. At this point, she’d accept any help he was offering. She trailed him towards the living room and watched him drag his sweats over his hips, pull on his hoodie, and slide his feet into his shoes. He lifted her chin to kiss her.

“Keep the shirt. It looks good on you,” he remarked as he made his way to the door. His keys and his own phone were gripped in one hand. “Lock the door and don’t answer it unless it’s me, okay?”

“M’Baku, can I go with you?” Olabisi chewed her bottom lip while awaiting his answer.

“Not this time, usana. I’ll know who this is pretty quickly and I don’t want you anywhere near what’s going to happen once I get my hands on them.”

Olabisi let him find comfort in her mouth before he left the apartment with the soft clicking of the door. She triple locked the door and sank back onto the sofa. He’d back soon and he’d be fine she told herself over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12

M’Baku was glad for the quietness of the drive to the coffee shop a short distance from Olabisi’s place. He’d been tenser than he’d realized since he knocked on her door. The message that brought him to her apartment had been simple enough. She’d asked him to come over, but it was the lingering please at the end of the of the statement that worried him. All week he could feel something was wrong with her. Their phone calls had been strained, the texts barely a few words strung together. At first, he thought it was because she was still angry about Sanura and making him work to get back into her good graces. But as the week had progressed, and she’d become scarce around campus, M’Baku knew something or someone was the cause of her unease.

The morning after the party, he’d watched a replay of the fight. He’d been tagged in several of them. All of which gave him congratulations and praise for having two women fighting over him. All of those clips had made his stomach churn. The sight of Olabisi wrestling against three other women before Ngozi joined in was hard to watch. The final clip he’d viewed was of him gripping her to his body while she screamed towards Sanura. The blood dripping from her cheek shamed him. That was his Joy reduced to fighting on the ground because of his actions. She’d been a constant in his life for as long as he could remember and he’d never allowed her to be treated with such disrespect. He’d make it up to her in more ways than one, but first he had to solve the problem at hand.

He couldn’t help but to crack a small smile when he heard his name called over the din of the crowded café. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on a table in the far corner. Erik was standing with his hands cupped around his mouth shouting. T’Challa was seated with a look of whole embarrassment on his face. Making short work of the distance between the door and the table, M’Baku settled his bulk into one of the overstuffed chairs surrounding it.

“So, what’s up?” Erik was gruff, but there was an element of humor under the surface. “What’s urgent?”

M’Baku slid his unlocked phone towards the pair of cousins. T’Challa took in the screenshots first, then passed it to Erik. The energy at the table turned.

“How’s Olabisi?” T’Challa was concerned but was already making a series of motions with his kimoyo beads. “I’m sending these to Shuri. This should be fairly easy for her.”

“She’s terrified. This has been happening for a week. She’s just now telling me. You can track this quickly? The bastard left a note on her car this morning.”

“Yea. That’s way too close for comfort. Bisi’s the homie.” Erik’s gruffness was now devoid of humor.

“Give her an hour. Any idea of who it could be?”

“Obvious answer is Sanura…”

“The one with the homegirls jumping Bisi?” Erik chimed in. “You really played your woman like that?”

“Has everyone at this damn school seen those videos?” M’Baku’s anger was starting to boil over. “It was a mistake! I didn’t know Joy and I were going to get involved.”

Erik held his palms up in faux surrender. “Chill. You know we got your back. What’s the move once we know who this bitch is for sure?”

“He should obviously contact the authorities. This person has no business being a student here.”

M’Baku and Erik shared an eye roll. If M’Baku was the brawn, Erik was the fire, and T’Challa was the calm. The latter was nothing that was needed at the moment. If need be, he and Erik would handle it alone.

“If it was Nakia?”

M’Baku watched T’Challa bristle and no more needed to be said. Halfway through a cup of coffee he couldn’t taste, M’Baku felt the buzz of his phone through the tabletop.

_I need you. Now. It’s Hamidi. He’s here._

Everything around M’Baku stopped when his mind finally registered Olabisi’s message.

_Where are you? Did he touch you?_

_Home. Locked in my bedroom._

_I’m on my way. Find something to protect yourself._

M’Baku’s fingers flew across the screen as he shot from the table and rounded his way into the parking lot towards his car. He was going to kill that man. Kill him and take slow pleasure in dismantling muscle from bone.

Close on his heels, T’Challa and Erik called his name to no avail. When the beep of his car unlocking sounded, Erik’s hand clasped on his shoulder.

“Yo! What the fuck is going on?”

“He’s at her place. If that motherfucker put his hands on her, I swear to Hanuman…”

“Who?”

“Hamidi. Supposedly her friend. You coming or not?”

M’Baku was folding himself into the car. The passenger and back doors had barely closed before he peeled off in the direction of the woman who desperately needed him. He felt sick as he made the short drive.

When Olabisi’s door swung open, M’Baku didn’t know what he expected. He watched as Hamidi crossed his arms across his chest partially clothed in a tattered t-shirt. A pair of basketball shorts hung low on his hips. But his state of dress wasn’t what bothered M’Baku. It was the light smattering of scratches on the man’s chest and shoulders. The same wounds were concentrated on one side of his face.

“Where’s Joy?” The growl coming from M’Baku was feral. There was no way those scratches would be there had Olabisi not placed them there herself. Which meant that the man in front of him had placed at least a finger on her. The world turned red.

“Still want to break my jaw?” The chuckle from the man sent M’Baku’s body rushing through the door, locking him into a bear hug and bringing them crashing to the floor.

In his rage, he heard the slamming of the door and the quick startling of his companions. After that the world, and everything in it, faded away. He unhooked his arms from around Hamidi’s waist and brought a solid fist down onto his jaw. He felt the pop of his knuckle and the shifting of the coward’s face. He’d worry about the pain radiating through his hand later. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out Erik blocking the exit, the bulk of his scarred body set solidly to avoid an easy exit. T’Challa was missing, but in his haze M’Baku knew he’d likely gone to secure Olabisi.

M’Baku brought another fist raining down onto the prone man. His blows were peppered with both English and Xhosa curses. A fist glanced off of M’Baku’s cheek as the man bucked strongly enough beneath him to roll away. They both quickly rose to their feet, pacing opposite sides of the room. M’Baku rolled his neck to crack it. When Hamidi went to speak, M’Baku roared and charged again. This time the sofa skidded across the floor under the weight of their bodies. They tussled, each of them landing periodic blows. M’Baku could feel Hamidi’s cockiness and it pissed him off even more.

“She called you, right?” That damn laugh was still in Hamidi’s voice. “M’Baku to the rescue.”

“Damn right she did. You fuck with her, you fuck with me.” M’Baku lunged and the other man sidestepped to escape his grasp.

“While you fuck Sanura? While you have Ola looking stupid?” Hamidi palmed a large candle and chucked it in M’Baku’s direction. “She should have been mine!”

The glass shattered against the wall behind him, the heady scent of lavender and musk filling the air. Hamidi made a move towards the door, but the feral growl of Erik stopped any forward movement.

“Nah. Take ya ass whoppin’ like a man. It’s coming from either him or me. And believe me, I don’t fight. I kill.”

M’Baku saw the falter in the quick steps Hamidi took away from Erik’s blank stare. When he started towards the kitchen, and the side door, the leaner bulk of T’Challa stopped him. He raised a finger and shook his head. M’Baku locked eyes with his friend.

“Joy?”

“Still locked in. I told her to stay put until you came to get her.”

M’Baku gave a curt nod. He wouldn’t allow himself to think of why there was a small dot of blood on T’Challa’s sleeve. Because if he did he wouldn’t hesitate to kill the bastard in front of him. Curiosity got the best of him.

“Why is there blood on your sleeve, ‘Challa?”

The quick glance between the cousins was not lost on M’Baku. He didn’t really need to hear the answer, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted a reason justify his rage.

“She just has a few scratches….”

Whatever else followed those words were lost in the roar bursting forth from M’Baku’s chest. This time, Hamidi was not able to sidestep quickly enough. The two large bodies came crashing down onto the coffee table. Air rushed from M’Baku’s body and he felt a few shards of glass sink into his skin. Securing his thighs on either side of Hamidi’s body, M’Baku raised fists and dropped blows until his arms started to burn. When his large hands wrapped around the man’s throat, M’Baku heard the first of a litany of his name coming from Erik and T’Challa. He jerked away from their hands attempting to pull him off. There was a sick pleasure in the sting of the nails digging into his forearms. It let him know this was all very much real. The efforts of the cousins were futile. Their raised voices didn’t register in his ears.

“’Baku.”

The single word stilled everything within him. His grip loosened and he looked over his shoulder. Olabisi was peeking from the hallway. M’Baku’s stomach clenched at the torn collar of his t-shirt still covering her body, the dusting of scratches on her neck and forearms. His hold on Hamidi’s throat when from loose to non-existent as he swung his body up and over the gasping man and made his way over to the woman he loved.

M’Baku wasted no time gathering her to him, nearly crushing her for as tightly as he held her. He couldn’t stop the tremors of his anger and the high of the fight from coursing through him.

“Baby? I can’t breathe.” Olabisi mumbled against his chest as she tapped his arm.

M’Baku loosened his hold only in the slightest, just enough to crane downwards and trace the marks marring her brown skin. He growled and started to turn towards the man now being lorded over by the Udaku cousins.

“No. Stay with me. Stay right here.”

M’Baku couldn’t tell her no. Instead, he pulled her bridal style into his arms and started his way down the hallway. He heard the faint remarks of T’Challa telling him the police were en route. When the slam of the door finished echoing, M’Baku brought himself down onto the bench at the end of Olabisi’s bed. He held her as if she would break. 

“Sweetheart? Are you in pain?” His hands swept over any exposed skin he could see. He felt her shiver.

“I’m okay. I got some good blows in, right?” She chuckled nervously. M’Baku furrowed his brow.

“Now is not the time for jokes, Joy.”

“Let me find the humor in this, please. You have no idea how close I am to falling apart.”

Olabisi rested her head against his chest and sighed. He followed suit.

“Ever wonder if us being together is causing all this chaos? If I’d never kissed you that night where we’d be?”

“I wouldn’t be holding the woman I love in my arms. All the rest of this is just bullshit.”

M’Baku felt badly for seemingly trivializing what she’d just been through, but just like her, he was on the verge of breaking. It wasn’t until after the police had knocked and entered the room that M’Baku finally let Olabisi out of his grasp. Even then, the two of them sat thigh to thigh as they recounted what happened that day and the week leading up to it. They hadn’t even separated as the EMTs dug the glass from his hands and tended to their wounds.

M’Baku was grateful for the friendship of T’Challa and Erik because when he momentarily left Olabisi to shower and decompress, the living was in as much order as could be expected. He thanked them, promising to check in later once he and Olabisi were calmed and rested. When she exited the bathroom, the fabric of his shirt bunched in her hands, M’Baku dropped the robe from her shoulders and pulled her into the cool sheets of her bed. He situated her atop him, skin to skin, and pressed his lips to her ear. He whispered of love and safety until he felt her body relax and her breathing even. Sometime later, he too drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
 _  
Yet another party. Yet another porch. Olabisi was once again stretching her legs out in front of her while the night air settled onto her skin. The semester was coming to a close and Jabariland was calling for winter break. She longed for home. She wanted to feel the peace that came with the mountain air and the comfort of knowing exactly where she belonged. In the morning, she’d board a flight that would fly her away from the chaos of the last few weeks. Life had settled back into routine, but she still felt uneasy. Hamidi and Sanura still lingered at the edge of her mind. M’Baku had done all he could to alleviate her stress._

_He’d made sure Sanura knew in no uncertain terms he was now taken and that any further disrespect would not be tolerated. Olabisi chuckled as she remembered Ngozi’s own visit to the other woman. The colorful retelling of their encounter in a club bathroom had lifted her spirits on more than one occasion. She would certainly miss her friend during the time she’d be away._

_The creak of the porch behind her made Olabisi smile. One thick leg came into view. Then the black plaster of a cast. Then the other leg. And finally the bulk of her man. M’Baku settled into the space beside her and pressed his lips to her neck. She snuggled into his warmth._

_“Hey Joy.” Olabisi could hear the smile behind his words._

_“Hey Baku. Almost ready to go?”_

_He nodded and picked up the cup balanced between her Converse. He took a few tentative sips before downing the rest. He curled his finger to beckon her closer. Olabisi leaned into him and his kiss. His lips tasted like peaches. ___


End file.
